1. The Field of the Invention
This invention provides improvements in and relating to data collection, particularly, but not exclusively through sequential data collection.
2. The Relevant Technology
In the context of radiometric measurements and other measurements of an environment, the usual practice is to provide sufficient detectors to collect all the data needed in a single operation and through a single deployment of the detectors. Standard arrangements and deployments of detectors arise for such purposes.